Grenn Spears Sutcliff
by andan1324
Summary: cuando la hija de grell y william crece y se enamora de ronald, y a la vez grell vuelve a quedar embarazada
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la secuela de "un hijo" pero 17 años después, así que grell también es mujer aquí

Grenn Spears Sutcliff

Está es la historia de una hermosa joven llamada Grenn Spears Sutcliff, hija de William t Spears y de Grell sutcliff. Ella acababa de graduarse de la academia, le toco la división de Londres donde su padre era el supervisor.

-mama estoy muy emocionada mi primer día de trabajo-dijo arreglándose para salir de casa

-si hija ya vamos a salir ya es tarde-dijo tomando sus cosas para salir

-ya vamos

-si ya

Llegaron a la oficina pero en el camino todos observaban a la encantadora señorita que estaba al lado de grell.

-y ¿Dónde se recogen las agendas?

-en la oficina de tu padre

Ya en la oficina de will…

-hola will-dijo sentándose en el regazo de su esposo y dándole un beso

-hola grell pero ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

-es que me retrase un poco

-bueno y usted señorita spears aquí no va a tener favoritismos así que tome su agenda y vallase a trabajar

-pero papa

-pero nada ahora se va a trabajar y quiero esa agenda a tiempo

-ya voy –dijo tomando su agenda

-bueno así me gusta ahora trabaje

Cuando grenn salió de la oficina will y grell se quedaron solos en la oficina…

-will no podemos jugar tantito no jugamos desde que grenn volvió a casa-es que la escuela shinigami era un internado

-pero grell estamos en la oficina y nos pueden escuchar

-pero will-dijo tomando una de las manos de will y pasándola por su pierna

-está bien pero solo 15 minutos-dijo cargando a grell y llevándola al gran sillón que había en un costado de la oficina

Mientras esta grenn estaba confundida más o menos ya sabía a quién recoger pero le toco de tutor a Ronald y eso la hacía entorpecer pues el alto chico le gustaba

-mira agarras así la guadaña y la encajas-dijo tomando por detrás el brazo de la joven haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-bueno gracias ron

-bueno hay que trabajar o William nos dejara trabajo extra

-¿así de duro es?

-eso y más un día me dejo toda la noche y no pude salir hasta terminar

-a o sea que es muy estricto

-si se toma muy en serio el trabajo pero a veces se da sus descansitos

-¿Qué hace?

-se encierra en su oficina con grell

-ya no continúes por favor

-si gracias por detenerme

-bien vamos a comenzar-dijo saltando al próximo edificio

-hay que chica-dijo saltando un suspiro para después seguirla

Grenn estaba muy sorprendida ¿Cómo su padre muy estricto? Sabía que era adicto al trabajo pero no que era muy desconsiderado con sus subordinados, cuando ella era niña su infancia fue muy feliz solo que su padre casi no estaba en casa y que tenía que ir con su madre a recolectar era eso o quedarse al cuidado de undertaker, todos los días libres de sus padres grenn los aprovechaba para estar junto a su papa y mas con su mama

-ya me aburrí de tanto esperar Ronald-dijo sentándose en la orilla del edificio

-y ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? Hay que quedarnos hasta que muera-dijo sentándose alado

-pues si hay que completar la misión

-vamos a esperar

Mientras en la oficina de William, grell ya había estado ahí más de media hora, hasta que designo salir, salió un poco despeinada pero igual o más feliz que siempre y will regreso al trabajo pues ya se había atrasado y debía apurarse si no quería horas extra.

-will

-si grell

-nunca me diste mi agenda

-pues tómala no estés dependiendo de mi

-gracias te amo nos vemos en casa-dijo dándole un besito y saliendo

Yo también te amo-dijo bajito después de que grell salió

Luego después de horas llego grenn junto con Ronald puesto que ya habían terminado su agenda de recolecciones, grenn fue hacia el pequeño cubículo que le asignaros, solo los de alto rango como grell o William podían tener su oficina privada

-lo bueno es que ya acabe- dijo tomando la pila de papeles y dirigiéndose a la oficina de will

-Señor termine le entrego mi agenda y el papeleo –dijo entrando con la enorme pila de papeles

-si déjelo en el escritorio-dijo sin soltar la vista de sus papeles

-si entonces me retiro nos vemos en casa papa-dijo saliendo

-mi princesa-dijo tomando la pila que llevo grenn

Continuara … no olviden comentar


	2. 2 tenemos un problema

-oye grenn

-si Ronald

-no quieres salir hoy a una fiesta

-no creo que me deje mi padre

-bueno algún día pregúntale y a ver si grenn

-si no te preocupes ya me debo ir porque mi mama de seguro ya a de estar esperando en su oficina –dijo dirigiéndose a la oficina de grell

Ya en la oficina de grell…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-me fue muy bien mama

-a que bueno ya vamos a casa

-si

Ya en casa…

-a mama me siento como en las nubes

-¿Qué te enamoraste?

-si del guapo de Ronald Knox

-de ese mocoso mujeriego de mi subordinado

-si de el mismo es que es muy tierno y guapo

-pues no te hagas ilusiones, el no puede estar con solo una mujer te engañara a la primera

-no digas eso mama-dijo soltando las lagrimas

-te lo digo por tu bien yo no quiero que te lastimen

-déjame quiero estar sola-dijo corriendo hacia su habitación

Tres horas después:

-grell ya llegue

-¿Cómo te fue amor?

-bien y ¿Dónde está grenn?

-está llorando en su habitación porque le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones con Knox

-con ese inútil, bueno un día entenderá que es por su bien

-sí pero espero que no la lastime

-oye ahora que me acuerdo tu y yo debemos que completar algo-dijo will tomando a grell de la cadera acercándola a el

-a si es cierto y ¿hoy como me visto?

-de conejita sexy

-si voy por mi traje-dijo dirigiéndose feliz a su recamara

-si aquí te espero-dijo sentándose en el sillón del sofá

Todo en la casa estaba en silencio, grenn se quedo dormida después de tanto llorar y grell con will estaban bien felices en su recamara, jugando hasta el amanecer

Ya en el trabajo…

-papa ya llegue por mi agenda

-si tómala y apresúrate en llenarla

-bien-la tomo y se retiro de la oficina para después toparse con Ronald

-oye grenn ya vamos a recolectar la agenda y después vamos a comer si

-si Ronald pero primero quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa grenn?

-¿tú eres mujeriego?

-pues algo pero cuando tengo novia no lo soy-dijo rascándose la nuca

-a bueno vente ya vamos a trabajar

-si grenn

Después de eso ambos jóvenes salieron del edificio dirigiéndose a su primera recolección, mientras tanto grell estaba en camino a la oficina de will

-will ya llegue

-¿y porque llegas 2 horas tarde?

-es que no me he sentido bien

-bueno ten tu agenda y vete a trabajar

-pero will me siento mal

-pero nada ahora ve a trabajar o me provocaras mucho trabajo extra

-will que malo eres-dijo saliendo de la oficina

-hay grell cuando entenderás-dijo volviendo al trabajo

Mientras grenn estaba muy feliz con Ronald, al chico le encantaba ella, su forma de ser y su belleza así que se atrevió

-grenn se que llevamos poco de conocernos pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿ron lo dices en serio?

-si te amo, solo pienso en ti

-si si quiero ser tu novia

-bueno bésame

-si-dijo sonrojándose y besándolo

Cuando volvieron a la realidad grenn se separo de ron

-ron debemos seguir trabajando o mi padre nos matara

-está bien-dijo triste

En la oficina todo iba bien a acepción que grell se sentía sin energía y muy desanimada, eso era muy raro en ella.

-a no quiero trabajar mejor voy a ver a undertaker a ver qué me dice porque esto es muy raro en mi

Grell fue con undertaker y este le dijo que estaba embarazada esto asusto y emociono a grell puesto que llevaba 17 años sin embarazarse

-William tenemos un problema-dijo entrando a la oficina de will

-¿Cuál grell?

-que otra vez estoy embarazada

-no otra vez

Continuara… no olviden comentar


	3. 3 esta creciendo nuestra bebe

Habían pasado meses y grenn y ron ya eran novios pero no querían decirles nada a los padres de ella pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría William

-hola ron

-hola grenn ya vamos a trabajar

-sí y mi beso

-sí pero en donde no nos vean

-si mejor allá fuera

-si

Por lo mientras will y grell estaban más preocupados en el nuevo bebe, como después de 17 años grell se había vuelto a embarazar, tenía sus típicos antojos y cambios de humor y esto estresaba a William

-Will ya llegue

-entonces vete ya a trabajar-dijo cerio sin soltar sus papeles

-que cruel y malvado eres-dijo soltando lagrimas

-pero si no dije nada malo-se acerco para abrazarla

-no aléjate de mi-dijo empujando levemente a will

-pero grell

-no ya me voy-tomo su agenda y salió rápido de la oficina

-está peor que lo normal-dijo regresando a su asiento

Mientras los jóvenes estaban tranquilos recolectando almas

-grenn

-si ron

-te amo mucho me encantas

-tú también pero que les diremos a mis padres si descubren nuestra relación

-pues vamos a decirles la verdad yo ya no le tengo miedo a tu padre

-¿no tienes miedo a que te mate?

-no yo me enfrentare a él con tal de estar contigo por siempre

-oh ron eres tan tierno

-debemos apurarnos o nos regañaran

-si

Los jóvenes regresaron al trabajo, mientras que en la oficina grell estaba con sus antojos y sus cambios de humor, ya había desesperado a toda la oficina pero debían aguantarla puesto que will les había dicho que le tuvieran paciencia

-grell deja de atacar a Erick-dijo Alan sujetando a la pelirroja

-no es que el anda de grosero

-si yo no le dije nada

-me dijo que andaba muy gorda

-pero eso no tiene nada de malo

-pero eso no se le dice a una dama

-bueno ya no te lo volveré a decir

-está bien te dejo vivir por hoy

Cuando grell ya se iba

Gorda-murmuro Erick

-ya verás-dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia el

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-era will que estaba en camino a la biblioteca

-nada que este idiota me está molestando

-eso es cierto

-no nada solo que aquí sutcliff y sus cambios de humor repentinos

-no es cierto me está diciendo gorda

-Slingby deja de molestar a sutcliff y ponte a trabajar

-si William

-ahora grell ven conmigo

-si ya voy

Will llevo a grell a su oficina y el cerro con cerrojo

-¿Qué quieres will?

-si te sientes bien no quieres descansar

-no gracias estoy bien solo que ese

-si no te preocupes tu estas hermosa así

-en verdad no te parezco gorda

-no para nada

-bueno voy a trabajar

-mejor quédate descansando y yo hago tu trabajo al fin de cuentas yo hice a ese niño

-si me quedo aquí cuídate

-si grell

Después de un rato grenn y Ronald llegaron al despacho, hicieron sus trabajos correspondientes y grell termino antes asi que se dirigió con todos los papeles a la oficina de will

-mama ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada aquí descansando porque me sentía mal

-bueno ahí le dejo los papeles

-si nos vamos cuando el llegue

-bueno mientras voy a pasear

Grenn se fue a ver a Ronald, empezaron a darse besos pero de pronto paso por ahí grell que se dirigía a la cafetera

-grenn ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-nada mama

-si te viera tu padre te mata

-perdon grell sempai pero grenn y yo llevamos 5 meses de novios

-a con que no lastimes a mi niña esta bien

-si mama

-si hija solo con la aprobación de tu padre lo lo convenceré

-gracias mama

-de nada

Grell fue por un pastelillo para después regresar a la oficina, mientras que grenn y ron estaban felices ya podían demostrarse bien su amor y no a escondidas. Después de unas horas llego will mas agotado que nunca

-ya grell vamos a casa ve por la niña

-ella ya no es una niña ya tiene novio

-¿Qué?

-si pero no la regañes si amor

-¿pero quien es el novio?

-ronald Knox

-ese

-Si pero es buen muchacho

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-5 meses

-no esto ya fue abuso tanto tiempo y no nos dijeron

-por favor will no te enojes

-pero grell

-con que no la lastime ya estuvo

-es que no aguanto ver crecer a nuestra bebe

-yo tampoco pero debe hacer su vida

-bueno los dejo pero si hace algo lo mato

-si yo también

Continuara no olviden comentar


	4. 4 olvídate de mi

La relación de grenn y ron iba bien, mientras que grell y will estaban preparándose para el nuevo bebe

-will

-ahora que grell

-quiero un pastel

-ah yo voy-dijo levantándose de su silla y hiendo a la cafetería

Mientras los jóvenes estaban felices

-grenn te quiero mucho

-yo también ¿hoy salimos en la noche?

-no puedo voy a estar ocupado

-bueno

Ya los spears estaban en casa pero grenn recordó lo que su mama le había dicho hace mucho tiempo

-mama voy a salir

-sí pero no te tardes

-si no voy a tardar

Grenn salió, busco a Ronald en su casa pero no lo encontró después camino y paso por la discoteca que ron frecuentaba, entro a ver si lo encontraba y en efecto encontró a Ronald en una mesa llena de cervezas, con una chica en cada brazo y estaba más tomado que nunca

-que haces Ronald Knox

-eee a hola mi vida

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo una de las que estaba al lado de Ronald

-soy su novia

-a pues quiero decirte que es muy bueno en la cama

-¿Qué acaba de decir Ronald?

-no sé yo no he hecho nada malo pero ven mi vida

-aléjate de mi

-pero grenn

-nada ya no te quiero ver en mi vida

Después de eso grenn salió corriendo del lugar, Ronald iba a correr detrás de ella pero una de las tipas lo volvió a jalar hacia el sillón

-grenn

-olvídala tu estas mejor con nosotras

-no es que yo la amo le diré todo mañana

-bueno hay tu

Grenn llego a casa y subió corriendo las escaleras llorando para después encerrarse en su habitación

-¿Qué le paso?

-quien sabe

-voy a hablar

Si ve tu grell

Grell fue al cuarto de su hija, podía escuchar que la joven estaba llorando

-querida ¿Qué te paso?

-fue Ronald me engaño-dijo sin abrir la puerta

-no te preocupes hija hay más chicos

-sí pero el primer amor no se olvida como tú con papa

-sí pero a mí me costó mucho el camino

-eso es cierto

-si tuve que hacer mucho

-pero él no te engaño

-si algún día encontraras a tu alma gemela-dijo alejándose del cuarto

-que ha pasado grell

-que Ronald lastimo a grenn

-ese infeliz me las pagara

-sí pero primero consígueme algo dulce

-hay este par no puede ser

Will y grell estaban preocupados pues su hija no quería cenar y toda la noche se la paso llorando

Al día siguiente…

-Slingby ¿Dónde está Knox?

-no se creo que aun no llegado

-bueno voy a mi oficina

William estuvo trabajando normal, todo el día esperando cuando Ronald apareciera en su oficina

-William vengo por mi agenda me la entrega por favor

-ven aquí infeliz-dijo will caminando rápido hacia el

-aaaaa suéltame-William lo estaba sujetando del cuello

-porque engañaste a mi hija primero la ilusionas y luego le rompes el corazón

-perdón pero estaba muy tomado además a esas viejas que acompañaban era la primera vez que las veía

-entonces te acuestas con cualquiera

-no si apenas llegue me senté con ella y empezamos a tomar de ahí llego grenn

-pero de todos modos ella ya no te quiere ver

-no yo tratare de reconquistarla

-haz lo que quieras pero ella no perdona fácil

-ya verá si lo lograre

-bueno ya vete a trabajar

Ronald trato todo el día de llamar la atención de grenn pero no tuvo éxito

-ya déjame en paz

-no hasta que me perdones

-pues olvídate de esa idea

-no me daré por vencido

Ronald tenía una idea, era llevarle serenata esa noche.

Era de noche, Ronald había preparado esto toda la noche, era un grupo de músicos y el vestido de traje con un enorme ramo de rosas, llego a la casa de los spears y empezó a cantar la canción te quiero de hombres g.

-es es ese escándalo

-creo que es Ronald

-pobre chico no sabe cantar

-si tienes razón pobre

-vamos a callarlo

-oye ahora que me acuerdo tu nunca me has traído serenata

-algún día grell

-hay si en 200 años

-mejor baja a callarlo

-Si ya voy

Grell tomo la moto sierra encendiéndola y bajo pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir escucho un fuerte sonido se asomo y vio que ya hacia Ronald inconsciente en el suelo, cuando Ronald estaba cantando grenn se asomo por la ventana y le lanzo una maseta en la cabeza

-que bueno grenn ya lo callaste

-si para se le quite estar viniendo a las 3 de la mañana

-bueno familia vamos a dormir

-si papa

La familia se fue a dormir, los músicos se fueron apenas escucharon el sonido de la moto sierra, dejando toda la noche a Ronald inconsciente en la calle

Continuara… se que la música no va con la época pero es muy linda


	5. 5 nuestra historia de amor

Al día siguiente todo era normal a acepción que Ronald asistió con un vendaje en la cabeza

-William mi agenda por favor

-si claro y además te dije que no lo conseguirías

-yo seguiré no me rendiré

-bueno pero ya no serenatas cantas muy feo

-pues ya no porque es capaz de volverme a lanzar una maseta

-si mejor ya no la busques

-no yo la amo y la recuperare

Ya a fuera de la oficina estaba grenn con una enorme pila de papeles pues ella había llenado

-oh no puede ser-se le cayó la enorme pila

-a ver te ayudo

Ron se inco a ayudar a grenn, ron la veía con amor, era lo más hermoso que él había visto en toda su vida

-gracias Ronald

-de nada

Después la relación de grenn con ron era distante pero después de meses de intentos fallidos por recuperarla se dio por vencido, grenn podía ver que se comportaba raro Ronald y quería ver lo que a él le sucedía

-papa

-si grenn-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-puedes hacerme un favor

-¿Cuál grenn?

-si me das la autorización para acceder al cinematic record de Ronald

-no grenn y ahora ve a ver como esta tu madre

-si

Grell estaba en su oficina, apenas y trabajaba pero tenerla en la oficina era para vigilarla porque pronto daría a luz

-mama

-si grenn

-oye ¿puedo revisar el registro de Ronald?

-¿qué te dijo tu padre?

–que no-dijo triste tras la pregunta

-bueno entonces vamos-dijo levantándose de su asiento

-¿qué?

-si siempre es bueno llevarle la contraria

-bueno gracias mama-dijo siguiendo a su madre directo a la oficina

Grell llevo a grenn a la biblioteca, grell si podía pasar a la zona prohibida puesto que era de rango superior, grell solicito revisar el cinematic record de Ronald y después que se lo entregaron, se lo paso a grenn, grenn en ese libro pudo ver los sufrimientos de Ronald y todo lo que sentía el por ella

-mama ¿tú crees que este bien volver con Ronald?

-lo que tu creas perfecto

Grenn entrego el libro y salió corriendo en dirección a las oficinas, buscaba a Ronald para decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo amaba, cuando lo encontró se dirigió directo a él y le dio un fuerte beso, el lo respondió para luego separarse

-ron te amo-dijo hundiendo su cara en el pecho de el

-yo también grenn

-pero si me vuelves a engañar te mato-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-si no te preocupes ya no volveré a dejarte ir

-vamos a decirles a mis padres de nuestra relación

-si grenn

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina de William, cuando entraron vieron que will estaba sentado en su silla acariciando el vientre de grell que estaba sentada en su regazo

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-quería decirles que ron y yo somos novios

-que bueno esto hay que festejarlo ¿verdad will?-el hombre estaba muy concentrado en los movimientos que se sentían en el vientre

-ah si grell

-bueno y ¿Qué se les ocurre?

-una cena en un restaurant porque es un evento importante

-bueno grell

-si ron hay que festejarlo

-¿a qué horas?

-a las 8-dijo Ronald observando su reloj

-bueno a esas horas será además Ronald ¿terminaste con el papeleo?

-no ya voy William-dijo saliendo de la oficina

-bueno mi amor grenn y yo nos vamos a casa-dijo levantándose

-si allá nos vemos

Después que todos volvieron a su casa, grell y will estaban listos para salir solo faltaba que su hija terminara de arreglarse y que Ronald llegara

-hay siempre las mujeres dándose sus mil horas para arreglar

-déjala will una mujer debe estar hermosa siempre

-pero que ya se apure el pronto llegara

Tok tok tok

-vez ya llego-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-hay cuanto puede esperar

-buenas noches-dijo entrando a la enorme casa

-buenas noches

-y ¿Dónde está ella?

-esta aun arreglándose

-ya voy-se escucho la voz provenir del cuarto de grenn

Grenn bajo por las escaleras luciendo un hermoso y elegante vestido de color carmesí, con el cabello recogido en una coleta

-te ves hermosa grenn

-gracias

-bueno es hora de irnos ya es tarde

-bueno vamos

Después de un rato llegaron a un restaurant lujoso, escogieron una mesa en el centro y empezaron a ordenar, el lugar era hermoso, era elegante y fino era uno de los mejores, pero de pronto

-will

-si grell

-el bebe va a nacer

-bueno vamos

William cargo a grell, él y los chicos llevaron a grell al hospital más cercano que encontraron pues grell no resistiría mas, cuando llegaron dejaron a grell a merced de las enfermeras y se pusieron a esperar, William estaba nervioso "SER PAPA DE NUEVO" no lo pensaba ni en sus locos sueños.

Por su parte grenn estaba feliz ella siempre había querido tener un hermano menor, solo que nunca sus padres se lo dieron porque decían que era mucha responsabilidad y que si tenían a otro ya todo lo que tenia debía compartirlo, grenn se acordaba de eso pero ahora le daba igual iba a tener lo que había deseado hace muchos años.

-grenn no te preocupes tu mama estará bien

-ella no es la que me preocupa el que me preocupa es papa

-y ¿Por qué él?

-solo míralo-will estaba muy nervioso

-tienes razón

-doctor como esta mi mujer-dijo will al ver que el doctor salía de un cuarto

-está muy bien ella y su bebe

-¿podemos pasar a verla?

-claro solo que traten de no hacer ruido

-si gracias

Will paso al cuarto, vio que grell estaba tomando un descanso muy merecido, observo el bulto que grell estaba sosteniendo, era un niño que lo estaba observando, will se le quedo viendo y después lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-mi niño igual que yo-el niño era idéntico que el padre

-oh will-era grell que se despertó al no sentir al pequeño bulto en sus brazos

-grell es hermoso se parece a mi

-si lo se

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?-dijo levantando al bebe

-pues si se parece a ti entonces que se llame igual a ti

-si será el pequeño William spears sutcliff

-es perfecto será igual a ti

-si bueno te dejo descansar

-will antes de que te vayas dame un beso

-si grell-dijo acercándose a la cama

Will le dio un beso y le regreso al bebe, cuando salió los jóvenes le empezaron a preguntar cómo estaba grell y el bebe él respondió que andaban bien que los dejaran descansar

Pasaron meses la familia era feliz, grenn tenía una relación estable con Ronald, el ya no era mujeriego había aprendido la lección, mientras que will y grell estaban felices de tener a su pequeño, el les alegraba su vida, todo estaba tranquilo y estable en esta feliz familia shinigami.

FIN

Tal vez haya una 3 parte que será sobre William spears sutcliff espérenla pronto


End file.
